The Angelbrights
by JudasISevil
Summary: A story of two unicorn children who are rejected from the world, misunderstood and confused they try to cope with everyday challenges. Warnings: Blood and Gore


**Mucro  
**

I looked at all the kids huddled together gossiping and others swaying to the music. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kill every one of them. It's not like I hate them but I don't like them either. I looked over at the blonde with curly hair that almost swallowed her face; she was looking back forth between me and the ground. Honestly she had more chances ending up with the ground. Or…on the ground lifeless with her curls drenched in her own blood, I smiled at the thought. Her face grew red and she smiled a bit, I sighed knowing I needed to stop having these thoughts. It was harder with every day that passed I was finding myself hallucinating even more and more. My father taught me more magic it seemed easier to get away with these dirty fantasies it would be the perfect crime no one needed to know. Just like no one knew about my true face since I hid it behind an illusion my father taught me from an early age. It hid my ears and my horn it made my eyes look a little more like everyone else's except for my hair which was a dark violet and I kept it that way.

_"Mucro, you are a very special boy…some people won't understand that, so we need to protect you."_

My father's voice rang through my mind, his words seemed to make much more sense now even though I look like everyone else my hair makes me stand out so no one really got too close. I took a sip of some whine as I saw everyone else dance my father forced me to get out more. So now I was standing in the middle of the town party just trying not to snap.

"E-excuse," Someone squeaked behind me I turned back to see it was the girl from my earlier fantasy.

"Yes?" I answered. She fidgeted around and played with her hair trying to reply.

"Oy Ella what are you doing talking to this freak?!" A loud tall girl said putting an arm around 'Ella'.

"Margret!" Ella squeaked in disbelief. _"I'm-so-sorry-she-didn't-mean-that-she's-just-had- one-too-many_." She said in lighting speed I barely caught it all.

"Ella slow down you sound like a squirrel," Margret slurred. "Anyways how is your hair even that color?" She pointed to me she squinted at me as if she would see the answer if she looked hard enough.

"It's a secret," I replied.

"Ella! How can you like someone like him?" Margret said eyeing me, Ella turned beat red and looked down her curly hair covering her face. I took this as a cue to leave I put my cup down and decided to take the shortcut home through woods. I could still hear that loud girl yelling something at me and then at her poor friend. I walked into the woods and recited what I would tell my father so he wouldn't have to force me to another party. I heard footsteps behind me they were faint was I being fallowed? I turned around to see no one in sight.

"Come out I can hear you," I said staying alert this wouldn't be the first time someone was trying to get me alone in the woods. Harv taught me at an early age how to fight and wave a sword around since he saw the other kids pick on me. The first thing I saw was the curly blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, Ella?" I asked her.

"Oh you remembered my name…" she said blushing. I just looked at her, her eyes widened. "Oh right! W-well I came to apologize…you know for what Margret said."

"There was really no need to do that," I said.

"Oh," she said. I turned around and began to walk away. "Wait! Don't you want to go back to the party?"

"It's getting late," I said turning back to her.

"The sun just set and you only must have been there for ten minutes."

"Well you're very observant aren't you?" I said walking closer to her.

"Well I'm interested in you so of course," she covered her mouth. "I-I I didn't mean that-well yes I did but-oh goodness…"

"Why?" I asked her.

"Why what?" She said confused.

"Why are you interested in me?" I asked her.

"Well, um ah geez." She turned around she stayed silent for a second I was about to leave when she spoke up.

"Well you never let what anyone says get to you, your mysterious and handsome I just want to get to know you better. I want to see a side no one else sees." She said with great confidence.

"Ella, do you want to know why my hair is this way?" I asked her, she slowly nodded. "Do you want to see a side no one else sees?" I asked her she nodded again. I waved my arm and removed the illusion her eyes slowly winded.

"W-what," she said backing away. "What are you?"

"I honestly don't know myself," I answered. "But no one besides my family and I can now about this."

"I won't say a thing to anyone I'll keep your secret."

"No, I don't want you to." I said looking down at her.

"What? I don't understand." She said. I got closer to her and cupped her face her eyes slowly closed my hands slipped down around her throat. Her eyes snapped back open as I slowly started to grip her neck tighter and tighter. She began gasping for air her hands flew around widely before finding my arms she held them tight trying to rescue herself. My grasp tightened and her face began turning blue I let her go and she fell to the ground gasping and coughing. This didn't feel right…She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face before getting up and starting to run away.

"No, please stop." I said in a bored tone. With a turn of my hand I made the tree's roots pop out of the ground and warp around her ankles. She fell down to her knees she immediately tried to free herself. I took out my pocket knife and threw it at her back I could see it dig into her as she let out a scream. I walked over to her I took my knife out and she let out another wail. I crouched in front of her and lifter her chin with the knife.

"P-please," she sobbed. "Don't k-kill me." I looked at the blood in the knife it made my own rush with excitement so this was what was missing while I choked her. It just had to be _messier_.

"I'm not going to kill you," I whispered.

"R-really?" She stuttered her eyes showed slight relief but her lips where still trembling.

"No." I said and I saw all hope drain from her eyes. It was the most amazing feeling in the world I traced a heart with the knife's blade on her cheek.

"Please, please, please," she begged. "I won't tell anyone I just-oh god please don't." The roots went back into the ground. I pushed her down onto the ground. I took the pocket knife and slashed at her neck she let out a chocked scream I kept slashing at her neck until I could feel it hit bone.

I stopped.

Realization washed over me giving me goose bumps I looked at my hands and saw the warm red blood, it looked so foreign I never bled only one color like her. It made everything look all the more real. I looked at her wide open lifeless eyes I grabbed the knife and placed it on what was left of her neck; I put all my pressure into it till I heard the hard crack. New goose bumps rose as I lifted her decapitated head from the ground to my eye level.

"You're very beautiful," I said as I leaned closer and felt her lips that were still warm. "You got to see the side no one else saw; you're very special to me."


End file.
